Home
by FlandreHime
Summary: This is the Story of Haruka Scarlet who found an ancient book in her attic. The book lead her to find the truth about her Father, Jelall Fernadez and a adventure to find her mother, Erza Scarlet. LOT'S OF Jerza, little Nalu, and GraJu :) R&R PRETTY PLEASE ! CHAP 10 and 11 IS OUT !
1. The Book In the Attic : Chap 1

**Home **

"Haruka-san !" A girl with a scarlet hair turn around and smile to the girl who called her.

"Yes ?" The scarlet hair stop and look to her friends. "Do you know about the 'Fairy Tail' book ? The book that i borrow from you ?! " her friends looked very excited.

"Fairy tail ?" Haruka said to her friends "Yes..the book that I found it the attic right ? you have to bring back to me today. You bring it don't you" Haruka ask to her

"Yes " her friends said to her. "Can I borrow it again ?" Mizuki said with a puppy face

"Mizuki.. I know you just wanted to look at the part of Erza Scarlet right ?" Haruka said to her

"But she is really amazing ! You have to look at her !" Her friends pull out a book from her bag and show it to Haruka.

"Look at this ! is she awesome Haruka ?" she said again pointed to the picture of a wowen who wearing an armor and have a scarlet hair.

"Yes… she definitely amazing, Mizuki. You really like it don't you ? " Haruka smile to Mizuki

"Yes totally ! and you know it strange that you have same back name, your name is Haruka Scarlet right ? is just like Erza Scarlet ! and you have the same beautiful scarlet hair !" Mizuki said then look to Haruka hair.

"It seems like you were mother and child !" Mizuki said

Haruka just smile and said "Maybe is just coincidence" and walks to her home with Mizuki.

"Hey, what are you going to do today ? is your birthday right ? " Mizuki said

"Nothing at all… maybe just have a little party with my dad " Haruka look to her best friend

"Wait-wait… So except that little party you don't do anything ?" Mizuki shock to hear that

"Yes" Haruka said with a stairght face

"You just having a little party ? REALLY ?" Mizuki trying to clarify what she heard. "You mean just blowing up candles and eat cake ? that's all ?"

"Yap.. that's all" Haruka said

"HARUKA ! YOU ARE TURNING TO BE 18 ! okay… 18 ! it means you will become an adult and you don't celebrate it ?" Mizuki said to her friends with really loud voice.

"Yes" Still with straight face Haruka said. The different is she have to check to the doctor about her ear after this. Cause the last time Mizuki scream it make a broken glass in her home, so you can imagine how loud it is.

Mizuki take a deep breath and said "Fine… this is the present for you" Mizuki give a red bracelet to Haruka.

"Thank you" Haruka smiled when she receive it. Mizuki started to walk to her house before she was stopped by the shout of Haruka.

"Mizuki !" Haruka run to her and said "You forgot to return that book to me. You promise to return it today !"

"Can I read it once more…. Please…" Mizuki show a puppy face.

"Mizuki…. " Haruka said "That is my book you need to returned it"

"Mean" Mizuki face turning to be an angry face and started to search for the book. 'Here !" Mizuki give the book to Haruka. An old book who was covered by the symbol of Fairy tail.

"Thank you" Haruka take the book and started to walk to her home.

_**-Home -**_

Haruka has finally arrived at her home

"I'm home !" Haruka said when she open the door. A blue haired guy come out from the kitchen "Welcome Haruka ! how is your day in the school ?" said the guy cheerfully. Sometimes Haruka wonder why her father has a blue hair and a tattoo in his right eyes. Her father said that he was born with it.

"Fine, father…" Haruka said to her father and started climb up the stairs

"Don't forget we have dinner at 7pm so finish your homework first !" The guy started shout to up stairs and then was replied by the shout of a girl "yes !"

Clock now is on 6pm. "It almost dinner" Said Haruka to her self. "What should I do now ?". She already finish her homework and have bath. Now is a free time for her. She started to look at her novel and comics. She really like adventure. But what she most like is a novel who has a heroine. She really like if a wowan can use sword or a wowan who can fight. She pick up the book that Mizuki really like and was borrow from her, 'Fairy Tail'.

She never read it cause before she get a chance to read. Mizuki already take it and begging to borrow it. Mizuki really like a mystery and she thought maybe the book have some mystery. Haruka have no choice but to borrow it before 'World War III' started to happen in her house between her and Mizuki. She actually like the charather who name 'Erza Scarlet'. A girl who strong, confidecent, kind, and beautiful_ (That is what Mizuki told her)_ Even in the school she said it just a coincidence that she have the same back name and have same scarlet hair. But she can denied that she have some connection to her. She doesn't know but everytime if she look at Erza Scarlet picture (Who was shown to her million times by Mizuki) she just like look at a familiar faces. Like she know Erza for a very long time. She started to read it.

"Strange…" She said to herself "Why I feel that I already now the story… I remember clearly that I never read it" She keep reading it, the more she read it the more she realized that she know all of it. Phantom Guild Arc, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy… She know this people ! It's like someone already told her about it. Now she in _Tower of Heaven Arc_ and a very familiar name came out from it

**'Jellal Fernandez'**

"FATHER ?!" She said to herself. "Why father in this book ?"


	2. The Truth for Father : Chapter 2

**Home : Chap 2 **

"Haruka ! Dinner !" Her Father voice make Haruka come back to the reality. She took the book and run to the kitchen holding it . While her Father is preparing dinner for them.

"Father.." Haruka said to him "I really need you to answer this question" Haruka ask.

"Wait.. I have to take the cake from the refrigerator" Her father pulled out the cake. Now a Strawberry Cake is on the table. "So what are you gonna ask ?" Her father said while cleaning up.

"Is about my Mother.." Haruka said, wainting for her father reaction. Just like she expected Jellal shown a surprise image then turn his head to her "Y-your Mother ?" said Jellal.

"Yes..." Haruka look to her Father "You said if I'm old enough you will tell me about my mother. The time that you said I will meet her. I'm turning 18 and I wanted to know about it now…" Haruka hold the book tight.

Jellal saw the ancient book that Haruka hold in her hand. "You already figure out don't you ?" Jellal take a chair and sit on it.

"Don't tell me… " Haruka sit in a chair in front of her father. "M-m-my mother is.."

"Erza Scarlet" Now Haruka is really shock when she heard those word. "Your Mother is Erza Scarlet, The Titania" Jellal said again.

"So… it means" Haruka looked to the book that she holding. "This Story is true ?" Haruka look to her father.. Wainting for and explaination from him.

"Every word in it.." Jellal said

"My mother is from a story ?!" Haruka doesn't believe it

"It's not a story Haruka.. is a real life tales" Jellal said to her.

"But why we were in this world ? We supposed to be in this world" Haruka pointed her finger to the book.

Jellal took a long deep breath. "Maybe is the time that you to know about your mother and why we were in this world" Jellal said

"After Grand Magic Games… a peaceful time for laughter and joy is come to the world. It's been a long time since I fall in love with your mother and one day I deiced to propose her" Jellal began to explain.

"We married and have a kid.. You, Haruka. We are really happy for couple of years raised you. But we doesn't realized that a dark magic gathering power for rise once more and now the Dark Magic target the ones who destroy it once, Fairy Tail. I realized it when I come to search for a piece of Dark Magic in Pandemonium. Before I could get back and warn your mother and her friends about the danger, the Dark Magic kidnapped me. The Dark Magic use me as a bait to get Fairy Tail attention. The Fairy tail guild members doesn't back down to see me suffering… And your mother is really angry. I don't know why but everytime that I wanted to protect her she is the one who protect me strange huh ?" Jellal ask

"No Stopping… keep continue" Haruka said. She really interested in the story about her mother and the guild and how she can be in this world if technically she is from another dimension.

"Your mother fight along her comrads. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and her team mates but when they have already defeat the Dark Magic who kidnapped me. They doesn't realized that they fall in to a trap. While Erza and other strongest mage fighting to get me. The Dark Magic destroy the guild and take you" Jellal pointed his finger to Haruka.

"All of Fairy Tail guild Members who left behind to protect the guild is seriously injured. Makarov, the 3 guild master said this means we have to fight for once more. Your mother is really shock to hear that you have been kidnapped. After me, now is you who been kidnapped. Erza cannot stand it and cry for you whole night. When the time of the Last Battle with the Dark Magic.

Your mother is seriously injured and of course me too. We both use whole power to search for you and to protect you. We found you in the center of the of the battle field, Erza run to get you but the dark magic make a shield. Erza use her last armor to break the shield with me. The shield broke. We hold you really tight to never let you go.

Natsu and the others is now fighting with the Dark Magic. The Dark magic make portal, is like a black hole. The portal suck everything and of course the Dark Magic. It now gone but we have another problem we have to close it or the whole world will vanish. Wendy use her Dragon Slayers power to protect us all but it can't handle the energy of the black hole much longer. We hold you tight but the power of the Black hole is to strong. You were started to get in to the black hole. Me and Erza run to get you back. The Black Hole is starting to close. I jumped and then hug you tight and we both suck in the black hole. The last thing that I know is scream of your mother and when I open my eyes we were in this World" Jellal explain everything to Haruka.

"Is not a coincidence that your back name same and your have the same scarlet hair. I change your back name to be 'Scarlet' and hope one day you realize who is your mother and my wish is come true" Jellal said

"But why we can't get back to that world ?" Haruka said to her Father.

"Why we were separated ? You always told me that one day I will meet my mother ! when it will be ?!" Haruka said to her father angrly.

Tears started to coming out. Now she realized that she will never meet her. She will never have and experience that Mother and Daughter do.

Jellal stroking Haruka head. "This is your birthday present" Jellal took a little box in the table.

"This is the piece that your mother have when she turning 18. The piece that the guild give for her present" Jellal said and open the box.

A beautiful necklace in the middle of the necklace is a little sword. "She said that she will give it to you when you turning 18 and she said to me to keep it for you " Jellal explain and put the necklace in his daughter hand.

"Happy Birthday Haruka…" Jellal said with a little smile.

**PLEASE REVIEW... I REALLY NEED ALL OF YOUR ADVICE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TO ! **


	3. The Team Comes : Chapter 3

**Home : Chap 3**

**-In the Safe Camp-**

_"Jellal !" Erza come out from the battle field. Covering in blod, pain and stress. "Did you find her ?! Did you find Haruka ? " Erza said before she fall to the ground. Jellal run to her._

_"You need rest ! don't force your self Erza !" Jellal said when he catch her. _

_Erza denied what Jellal said and try to keep walking. "I need to find Haruka !" Erza said and try to move from Jellal _

_"Erza !" Jellal hug her "You need rest ! let me find her !" Jellal said and cast sleep spell her. _

_"H-h-haruka.." Erza said before she sleeping. "I'm Sorry" Jellal said_

_"Wendy !" Jellal shout to the Sky Maiden who still healling the wound from the injured _

_Wendy turns around and saw Erza in Jellal hand sleeping but still in pain. Wendy know what to do and run to them. "Don't worry Jellal… I will take care Erza" Wendy said and take Erza from Jellal hand. _

_"Thank you Wendy" Jellal said before he disappear to the battle field. Jellal search everywhere. She needs clue where to find Haruka. Finally a little small creature covering with white sheet in the centre of battle field. _

_"Haruka !" Jellal run to the centre of battle field. But someone already run before him, Erza ! _

_"Erza ! what are you doing here ? I told you to rest !" Jellal shout while running _

_"Do you think I can easily rest when our child in the middle of battle field ?! Think again !" Erza said still running _

_Jellal took a deep breath "Fine.. but after this you need rest !" Jellal said. Erza smiled and they both run to the little creature. It was a baby. _

_"Haruka…" Still exhausting from running Erza try to get it. _

_"Stop Erza !" Jellal said. But it was to late Erza is already hit by a electric shock. "GYAA !" _

**"MOTHER !"** Haruka woke up. Screaming for her mother. She try to calm herself. The image of her mother get an seriously dangerous electric still wondering in her head.

"1..2..3.." Haruka try to calm down by counting number. She finally calm and lay on her bed once again.

"I need to rest…" Haruka said to herself. And close her eyes.

Clock still moving and now Haruka realize something "I can't sleep" Haruka said to herself.

Haruka look at the clock "It's 3.00 am ?" Haruka cover her body with blanket. She still doesn't wanted to woke up, her school start at 07.00 so she have plenty of time for resting.

Everytime she closed her eyes, the picture of battle field come out again. Her mind still cover by the story of her father. About her mother, the battle, and Fairy Tail.

"Gah ! Why i can forget about that ?!" The more harder she try the more imagination of her mother battling comes out. She doesn't know what to do. She gets up from her bed, turn on the light in her desk and look at the ancient book. Cause she don't have nothing to do she wanted to read the story again.

Suddenly a light comes out from the book when she touch it. Necklace from her father is shinning to. Now the page is turns by it self. The book is finally stop. Haruka look at the page where the book stop. There is a lyrics in there

**_When the sun goes down in the east way _**

**_Scarlet sunset comes rise now _**

**_A beautiful knight from far away _**

**_Lead the path today _**

"I know this song…" Haruka said. She remember someone sing this song for her, everytime she can't sleep. "Mother.." The picture of her mother caring her and singing the song is make Haruka feel safe. Haruka humming the song, she turn of the light and go to bed again. She forgot to close the book but the book close by itself after Haruka already travelling in the Dream World

**-Morning-**

"Father ! I go now !" Haruka said before she close the front door. Her best friend, Mizuki already wait her in the usual place, in front of Haruka house.

"Shall we go ?" Mizuki said with smiled.

"Okay…" Haruka smiled back.

In the way to the school they talk lots of thing. About their school, and homework. Suddenly Haruka felt that she know the person who just pass through her. A Fairy hair wowan . She looked back but the person is already gone.

"Haruka what's wrong ?" Mizuki said when Haruka stop and looked back "Are you forget something ?" Mizuki said

"N-n-no, I'm fine.." Haruka said and walk again. Finally they reach the school. After put their stuff in the locker and change their shoes to be the school shoes they go to their classroom.

"Hey, today… I have a club activities, do you wanted to wait for me ?" Haruka said while they walking passing the Music Room.

"Me too… I have some club activities.. choir club is really busy now, we wanted to go for a championship this summer" Mizuki answer Haruka.

"Are you going to the championship with you club Kendo ?" Mizuki ask

"We have a championship next month.. so maybe our training hours will be longer than usually" Haruka answer

"Hey you are the 'Queen of Kendo' you defeated the Captain of Klub Kendo just with one fight ! you don't practice when you fight him and you win ! That's why I really suspicious that you were Erza Scarlet Daughter… you have same talent, same back name, and same hair ! " Mizuki said

When Haruka heared the name of Erza Scarlet, she really wanted to tell Mizuki that she was the Erza Scarlet daughter ! just like she always said. But who could possibly believe that you were the Daughter of the Heroine in a story ?

They walk to the class now. After some chit-chat with some friends the bell is ringing. The school has started, the teacher Mam Ozawa is coming with some student in behind.

Haruka doesn't believe her eyes. "No way ! No Way ! " Haruka said to herself. Mam Ozawa silent the class so the student behind her can introduce themself in front of the class.

"Okay, they are the transfer student.. for all of you please introduce yourself" Mam Ozawa said

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" Said the first boy

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia" Said the girl in the centre

"And my name is Gray fullbuster" Said the last one, (ps : Mam Ozawa has to remind him about the pants for 3 times when they walk in to the class)

"They will be in our class.. so be nice okay" Mam Ozawa smiled. Haruka cannot believe her eyes "WHY THEY ARE HERE ?!"

**PLEASE REVIEW... I REALLY NEED ALL OF YOUR ADVICE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TO !**


	4. Finding Out ! : Chapter 4

**Home : Chap 4**

"ANNOYING !" Haruka said when she was eating her lunch.

"What happen ?" Mizuki said

"The transfer student !" Haruka answer

"Oh the ones that in our class right ? Sometimes I'm pretty curious about them. Why they have the same name like in the book ? But maybe is just a coincidence, anyway what happen ?" Mizuki drink her milk

"The two of them, Gray and Natsu is always fighting ! About the class, the teacher, the place where they are sit, even they argument about their shoes ! and after that they make me to choose who is right and make teacher believe that I'm starting it ! Now their argument about how to eat lunch" Haruka pointing to the battle field, where the two of them is going in a serious battle.

"SO WHAT IF I EAT WITH CHOPSTICK ?! " The pink haired boy yell to the blue one.

"SO WHAT IF I EAT WITH SPOON ?!" The blue said yell back

"ASS HOLE !"

"SASSY PANTS !"

"ASS HOLE !"

"SASSY PANTS !"

"HARUKA !" They scream to her.

"SHUT UP !" Haruka yell to both of them. Whole class now in silence and look at Haruka. Natsu and Gray now in silence too.

"EAT ! OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE ANYMORE ! " Haruka scary faces comes out and stared at them. This time angrier...

"Yes ma'm !" the two of them quickly eat their lunch. "Wow.. you sure scared them" Mizuki said with little scared. She knows how scary Haruka when she angry. "I don't know that you can silence them both.. You must be suffering because the place you sit is behind them"

Haruka just continue eating her lunch. "Well... is their fault after all.." Haruka chewing her bento.

"hey Haruka… Do you know, how they know your name when they enter our class ? You never meet them right ? unless you can speak to a book " Mizuki ask while looking at Natsu and Gray, choked with their own food

"I don't know.." Haruka lied. But she already know why. She remember cleary what they said in the first break.

**-Flash back-**

_"Why are you guys here ?" That is the first question that Haruka throw to them when they said they wanted to talk. _

_"Oh.. I'm so glad that you remember us" Lucy said cheerfully _

_"You guys are my mother friends… of course I know you all … but first, answer this question. Why.. are..you…here ?" Haruka said to her. A moment of silence before they continue. _

_"We are here to search for you.. and your father, Jellal" Natsu answer her "Gramps said to find you and to bring you back to Our World. We need your help" _

_"For what ?" Haruka ask "And how do you get here ?" _

_"We use Anima that Mystogan created to transport here. And why do we need your help, is better if we talk in a safe place" Lucy said _

_"why ? Why you can't tell me now ?" Haruka ask _

_"Is about your mother" Gray said "Erza"_

_"My m-mother ?" Erza said "W-hat Happen to her ?!" Haruka said _

_"We doesn't sure but it not safe to talk in here.. we need to go to your house. We will tell you everything in there " Lucy said and place her hand in Haruka shoulder "We promise" And smiled to Haruka_

**-End Flash Back-**

"Gahh ! I'm really curious ! what happen to my mother ?" Haruka said to herself when she eat drink her milk. "Why they can't tell me now ?"

**-End School—**

"Kendo club ?" Said Lucy

"Yes.. I have to go to the club first and maybe I will go home late. How about you tell me now about my mother ?" Haruka ask. She is hoping they will tell her now. SHE IS REALLY TRULLY CURIOUS !

"We will wait for you.. We promise that we will tell you in home right ? We never change our promise" Gray said while

Haruka face turning down "Fail" Haruka said to herself . "Oh.. and Gray your pants" Haruka pointing to him

"Shit !" Gray said, quiclky put her pants. They walk to the Kendo Room and Haruka change her clothes.

"Hey, are you the only girl in here ?" Natsu ask after she finished.

"Yes.. why ?" Haruka answer.

"You don't shame about that ?" Gray now ask

"Why ? I'm not different from a boy. We eat same thing, we study same thing. So why I have to be shame ? And for your information, I'm not kind of girl who will waiting for her prince charming to come and save me" Haruka said "Beside I'm now become the leader of this club"

"Hee ? really ?" Lucy surprised to hear that

"Yes.. I defeated the leader just with 1 fight. I really wonder why he can be the captain before me... he is really weak" Haruka said. Now Natsu, Gray, Lucy is really surprised.

"You must be lying" Natsu said. He really doesn't believe it

"How about you two come and find out" Haruka said, invite them to a battle. "Move away guys… we have a battle" Haruka said to the others who practicing.

"Hee…you wanted to fight me ? don't be sorry if you lose " Natsu said while stretching his hand

"Me too… We will not back down even our opponent is a girl" Gray said

"Don't worry… Use your full force okay ? after I defeated you… please don't cry like a baby" Haruka smirk to them. "Ready ?" said the judge. They step to the battle area.

"This is gonna be fun" A devil smiled come from Natsu face.

**-5 MINUTES LATER-**

"Easy.." Haruka walk out from the battle field. Leaving Gray and Natsu who already K.O with just 1 punch in face. Lucy cannot hide her surprise feeling and her scared faces. Natsu and Gray is defeated just with 1 punch in face !

"Okay.. let's practice" Said Haruka to the club member.

**-After Practice-**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DEFEATED BY A GIRL !" Natsu said while they walking to Haruka home.

"Then Believe it" Haruka said with straight face.

"second round ! second round !" Natsu protest to Haruka.

"Not a chance.. I doesn't wanted to defeat a weak opponent" Haruka said easily.

"WHAT !" Gray and Natsu said together. They wanted protest to Haruka but before that Haruka already punch their face like in the club. K.0. in a minute.

Mizuki and Lucy just giggled a little. Mizuki leave them when they pass a park. After saying goodbye to her they continue walking. They finally reach home. Haruka doesn't believe what she saw in her home.

Her home is really mess. Like Hurricane is set up in her house. Haruka run to find her father that was found lying in the kitchen floor. "Father !" Haruka said and grab him 'What happen ?!" She said. Still no reaction. "Father !" Haruka scream once more. Her tears started to come out. Is her father died ? now she will lose her only parents ?

Her father woke up after heard his daughter voice. "H-h-aruka ?" Jellal said

Haruka hug him "Father.. I thought you were dead" Haruka said

Jellal smiled "I'm fine Haruka.." Haruka let go her hug and said "What happen ?" she ask. "I don't know… all I know is my head was hit from behind and then I faint" Jellal said and touch his head. Make sure there is no blood coming out from it. Suddenly Jellal noticed some person behind her daughter.

"Natsu ?" Jellal looked really surprised when she saw him "Lucy ? Gray ? why are you guys here ?" Jellal ask them

"Hello Jellal…" Natsu said.

After a few minutes later they already sitting in the kitchen table. Haruka explain everything about Lucy, Gray, and Natsu who show up in her school to Jellal.

"Why Makarov wanted to find us ? and why now you can go to this world ?" Jellal ask them

"Mystogan have to created up Anima again cause the old ones already destroyed. And it took couple years to created it back " Lucy said "And you have disappear for 6 years"

"6 years ? I thought 18 years" Jellal said

"It because 1 years in our world means 3 years in your world now" Gray explain

"And your body is following our time that's why you look like 30 when it should be 40, if you follow this world time " Natsu said, pointing to Jellal body.

"But why is not effected on me ? if i follow your world time i should be 6 now... and why you look like 17 ?" Haruka ask

"Porlyusca make a medicine that make us look like 17" Gray show the medicine in his pocket

"And about you Haruka, why you were not effected is because you were live and raised in this world for a long time.. that's why your body is following in this world time" Lucy explain to her.

"Okay… now I wanted to ask something.. why Makarov send you to find us, and where is Erza ? Why she is not come ?" Jellal ask. Lucy took a deep breath before answering this question. "Erza is missing"

"Mother is missing ?!"

**PLEASE REVIEW... I REALLY NEED ALL OF YOUR ADVICE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TO !**


	5. Welcome to Fairy Tail ! : Chapter 5

**Home : Chap 5**

"What I have to bring ?!" Haruka pacing in her room. "Should I bring clothes, book, dolls, or jewelry ? Maybe some antidote, and desk, chair, paper bag, pencil, eraser, gloves, trash, food, puppies, or banana" Haruka said rapidly, putting all the stuff in her suitcase. Panic, that's what she feels now.

**-5 minutes later—**

"Haruka ! Let's go !" Jellal shout from the stairs. Seems her father already done with his suitcase.

"I'm coming father ! Just give me 5 minutes. This suitcase is so heavy !" Haruka answer to him.

"I will help you… " Her father quickly climb up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm he..." Her father word stop, he could not believe what he saw. Tons of suitcase stacked like a mountain, almost touch the lamp. Just like Erza when she travelling with her team.

Natsu climbing the stairs to see why Jellal just standing in the stairs "Hey Jellal, what ar..." Natsu stop when he saw the giant pile. Now there is 2 people who staring at the unexpected mountain of suitcase. "WHAT ARE THIS ?!" Natsu shou to the mountain. Well cause his eyes is still looking at the suitcase

"My stuff…" Haruka said with smiled. She is near the mountain. "Now help me.."

"Jellal…" Natsu put his hand to Jellal shoulder "I know your pain…Good luck" Natsu give a sympathetic smile and leave.

"WHAT ARE YOU MEAN BY THAT !" he shout to him.

"Okay father I will wait you down stairs" Haruka started to stand up and give a goofy smiled "Good luck" then running to the 1 floor. Leaving her father alone. You can say how cruel she is :p

Jellal still standing looking at the mountain "Oh my life…" Jellal said.

**-Later—**

"Okay we have set up ! Jellal hurry up ! " Lucy shout to the 2 floor. Jellal quickly come down. Haruka realized something, Her father doesn't bring her suitcase down stairs !

"Where is my suitcase ?" Haruka said

"Leave it" Said Jellal and give the ancient book to her. "You will just need this"

"What should I wear ?" Haruka said after receive the book.

"Your mother clothes" Jellal answer back

"Mother clothes ?" Haruka imagination started to come out. And in her imagination is a long, tacky house dress. "How could I wear moms clothes ?" Haruka protest to her father.

"Stop chit-chat, we have to hurry up" Gray said. "We will open the portal now, Lucy…" Gray said to her. Lucy nodded and hold her neckale. Well Haruka is already suspicious about the necklace that Lucy wear. It's look like a star but if you look closer, the sparkle of the star can move. Like is the picture of space trap in the necklace. Then Lucy said something, like a spell.

_Open the Gate who connects world _

_Anima ! _

Suddenly under them, there is a giant portal and sucked them right up and quickly close after all of them are in. Haruka is really surprised about the portal. Now they are in a place that looks like a space. Well Haruka doesn't see any planet, just stars. So pratically, it musn't be space.

"It's really beautiful" Haruka said. But her mind in somewhere else. She is never been to Magnolia, the city were her mother live with her friends, Fairy Tail. But she have to go there, well basically she wanted to go there to meet her mother. She still remember about the conversation in the kitchen table.

_**-FLASH BACK !—**_

_"Mother is missing ?!" Haruka said _

_"Erza is missing ?!" Now is Jellal. They both really surprised. How come, the most powerful wowan in fairy tail are missing ?_

_"What happen ?" Jellal ask, doesn't seems wanted to wait for an answer. _

_"After you disappeared Erza is never been the same. She never smiled again. She always standing on the front door in Fairy Tail, hoping that one day you would come with Haruka. She never go to a mission anymore. Her body getting weaker, she never sleep and eat. We are really worried and told her to rest, but she denied it. One day she faint in the door. After that Master order her to rest and eat, and convicing her that we will take her place and do everything to get you back. We tried everything, we search for you guys everywhere, anywhere. We never lose hope to get you guys back, and to see Erza smiled for once more" Lucy explain to Haruka. Tears is started to come out from the celestial wizard. Natsu stroking her head for a minute, well with a little blushing. _

_"Wow.. a lovers is around here…" Gray said _

_"Shut up ! Anyway… Suddenly Porlyusca come and said that she know the way to get you back, and where are you guys. Porlyusca said about, another world and others thing that surely I doesn't know" Natsu said _

_"Of course you don't know… you are sleeping right ?!" Gray give a smirk. _

_"I just rest for a moment !" Natsu said _

_"Lier.." Gray turned away his head with a little devil smiled_

_"You tried to pick fight here ?!" Natsu said and preparing to fight. _

_"if one more word is coming out from you two, I swear.. I will make you come out from this house without your leg and arms" Haruka give "The Demon Devil" (that's what natsu and gray) smile "Am I clear ?" _

_"Yes ma'am !" Natsu and Gray sit quietly. "Shall we continue ?" Haruka smiled to her father and Lucy. Well Jellal and Lucy is little bit scared of Haruka for a while. _

_"O-okay.." Lucy said " Porlyusca explain that we can use Anima to travel here and take you guys out.. when we wanted to tell Erza about this she is gone. We search everywhere, everyplace that possibly, she was there. But we are clueless, it's like Erza is eat by the earth. Makarov said the important thing is to find you first. Because if Erza is gone for searching for you guys, she will come back after knowing that you are in Fairy Tail. There is no other reason why she wanted to leave. So we decided to find you first. Porlyusca contact Mystogan to make an anima and Mystogan send it. We don't know why porlyusca can contact Mystogan from Edolas world, we think that is because she is an Edolas person too. So...we get the Anima, a medicine to make us 17 and some advice from Makarov. Porlyusca said to look for your school first. We already now the location we just have to look for it" Lucy explain it again _

_"Where did you find the uniform ?" Haruka pointing to the uniform. _

_"We borrow it from the student that we meet in the road" Natsu give a goffy smiled _

_"If you can say it was borrow" Lucy said -_- _

_"we must come back to our world fast. We doesn't what will gonna happen to Erza if we spend to much time in here" Gray said "Bring all the stuff that you need okay ?" _

**_-End Flashback-_**

"I wish I meet my mother soon" Haruka said to her self. Suddenly a flash was appeared in front of them. Next thing that Haruka knows they already falling from the sky. "HUAAAA !" They scream. Lucy quickly search for her keys.

"Gate of the lamb I open you, ARIES !" Lucy scream. Suddenly a pink haired girl comes out and said "What could I— Kya!" Well she cannot continue what she wanted to say cause she is now falling too.

"Aries ! quickly the wool !" Lucy said to her.

"Wool cushion !" Some wool is coming out from her hand and is making a giant pillow in the ground where they will land. Now they are landing in a soft, comfort wool and have little bouncing first.

"Wow this wool is very soft.." Haruka said while touching the wool. Suddenly Haruka noticed that was someone watching them. Maybe not someone but some people or maybe crowd. Haruka look where they are landing. Is in a front yard of a building, and then building has a mark.

"Fairy Tail !" Haruka said to herself. Couldn't believe that she is really in here

A short old man, with a brown haired guy coming out from the crowd.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Haruka.." The old man said, *Anime ending song played* :)

**PLEASE REVIEW... I REALLY NEED ALL OF YOUR ADVICE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TO !**


	6. Training : Chapter 6

**Home : Chap 5**

"One more time !" Gildarts shout to Haruka who really exhausted.

"Really ?!" Haruka said, she even can't stand any longer and Gildarts still wanted her to fight him ?! EVIL !

"One more time !" Gildarts said.

_"WHY ?! I use everything that I got but he even not moving an inch !" _ She stand up and prepare to use her swordship once again. Her body is full of scratch, wound, at of course blood.

She run to Gildarts and jumped when suddenly Gildarts pointing her finger and smashed her into the rear again by him. "Guahhh !" She shout when her body meet the ground.

"Seriously ! how I'm suppose to wake up my magic power like this ? Maybe before I get to wake up my magic I'm already die first !" Haruka said to herself. Slam the ground and tried to stand up again.

**-FlashBack-**

**-Master Building-**

_"Erza have been kidnapped by a Dark guild" Makarov said. _

_"Kidnapped ?!" Haruka and her father surprised. _

_"Mother is kidnapped ?!" Haruka shout. Makarov just stood there, don't do anything. Doesn't give any emotions at all. Haruka look to him, try searching that he was lying. That all of this was a joke. Nothing, there is nothing in there that could possibly tell her that he was lying. Instead what she look is a eyes of person who was really strong but if you look deeper is have some fragility. _

_. "You said that she was MISSING !" Haruka turn her face to Natsu and the others. They just stood there. Doesn't give Haruka any answer and make Haruka even angrier. _

_"Haruka…" Jellal touch her daughter shoulder before anything happen "Calm down… we have to listen to them" Jellal look at her daughter. _

_"But they said that Erza is just missing ! not kidnapped !" Haruka look to her father. _

_"True… Erza is missing" The brown haired guy spoke. Haruka turn her face again to the ones who spoke "**Gildarts !"** Haruka said to herself. "But after we look deeper, there is strange thing happen in past 2 years" _

_"There have been rumour that past 2 years there was a source of Dark magic have open" The white haired wowan explain to Haruka "The magic Council has been informed by this and give a mission to us to investigate this magic" _

_"**Mirajane"** Haruka said to herself while _

_"_ _how do they relate to my mother?" Haruka ask him _

_"We don't know but in the past 2 years too… lot of Warriors have been missing" Makarov said. _

_"Why don't you just go and save my mother ? why have to wait for me ?" Haruka said _

_"Cause you are the key" Laxus finally said something "They wanted the Sacred Sword" He pointing to Haruka "They wanted your necklace" _

_"This ?" Now Haruka grab it tight. "Why ?" _

_" The necklace was given to many generations of warriors and your mother is one of the best warrior in Fiore" Makarov look at Haruka necklace. _

_"Every Warrior have one, seems they search for that" Now every person in the room is looking at Haruka necklace. Gildarts walk to look closer to Haruka necklace but when he wanted to touch it, a little thunder is coming out from it and make a barrier. _

_"Useless" Makarov said "The necklace have chosen the master of it so, it cannot be touch by someone else" Makarov look. "As the master of Fairy Tail I gather you here for this situation, we have to investigate it as soon as possible after Haruka is capable to learn magic" Makarov said _

_"Learn magic ?" Haruka look little bit confused. "Yes… and your teacher is Gildarts" Makarov said. _

**_-_****End FlashBack- **

"How this suppose to make me use magic ?" Haruka shout to him

"This training is the quickest way to make your magic comes out" Gildarts look at her who panting. Try to stand up by using her sword. When suddenly a scream of pain come out in from the forest. The scream is the sign that a battle of magic will begin

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE ! I'M REALLY BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL PROJECT ! SORRY ! AND AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW... I REALLY NEED ALL OF YOUR ADVICE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TO !**


	7. The Blue Cat : Chapter 7

**Home : Chap 7**

Gildarts, Haruka stop moving when they heard the scream. "What is that ?" Haruka said.

Gildarts doesn't said anything, still in silence. But suddenly something moving in the bush. "Don't move.." Gildarts stand in front of Haruka who still lying in the ground. The bush still moving, when suddenly…

"Wings ?!" Haruka and Gildarts surprise. A blue cat who covered by wound (just like Haruka) comes out from the bush.

"Happy ?!" Gildarts shout and run to him. He seems can't stand at all Gildarts quickly hold him before he falling.

"Happy ?! what happen ?!" Gildarts ask him.

"Gi-gildarts… he-lp Natsu…" The blue cat named happy said to him.

_"He can talk ?!"_ Haruka said to herself while trying to sit under a tree.

After the blue cat said those word he faint. Gildarts took him and place him beside Haruka who now sit under a tree. "Take care of him…. And don't follow me" Gildarts said

"Hey… where are you going !" Haruka shout to him.

But before Gildarts can answer he already dissaperaed in the bushes. Haruka look at the blue cat, full of wounds just like her. Haruka keep asking question, _what happen ? is the one who scream is natsu ? or this blue cat ? and why this blue cat can talk ?_ so much question in Haruka mind.

Suddenly there is a giant explosion from the place where Haruka heard the scream. From there tree falling and birds flying from there try to escape from that anger. Are that Gildarts ? she ask to herself.

"It's Gildarts…" The cat said back.

Seems like he know what in Haruka mind. "Gildarts is one of the S-class wizard…" Happy said.

Haruka turn her head… _now what should she do ? talk back ? give fish ?_ A blank faces from her is showed up. When the second giant explosion comes out again the cat is started to stand up and speard his wings.

"Wh-e-ere are you going ?" Haruka ask.

"I have to get back, I have to save Natsu from the creepy warriors" _Warriors ? _Haruka shock. _Are they searching for me ?_

The Cat started to fly but before that Haruka shout "Hey ! can you take me to them ?!" The Cat turn his head "But you doesn't have magic !" Happy said "What could you do ?!".

"Just take me to them !" Haruka said " Please !"

Happy still thingking "I can't…"

"I will give you fish !" Haruka shout.. when he heard the word of fish he quickly said. "Okay !" He smiled. Minutes later they already in the sky.

"Uh… you are so heavy ! just like Lucy" Happy said while caring her.

When Haruka her that, her fist show up and 'Demon Smiled' is come "Do you wanna to get killed ?" Haruka murder faces come out.

"And I mean is opposite of it !" Happy smiled try to beg for his life. "Good" Haruka said. Minutes later Haruka ask to him "Can you tell me what happen ?"

Happy face started to change "Natsu said that there was Erza daughter come to Fairy Tail. I wanted to see it and then we ask Mirajane. She said Gildarts was practicing with her in the forest near the waterfall. We quickly walk to the forest but suddenly a warrior attack us. Natsu gotten away with his magic but he already capture me and ask where is 'The sacred sword'. Natsu said that we don't know anything about it. The man hurting me when Natsu said that. Natsu get angry and attack him. He quickly make a magic barrier around Natsu and make Natsu couldn't move. Natsu try everything to get out of it. The barrier suck all of Natsu magic. Natsu scream. Is just happen so quickly and then Natsu fall to the ground" Happy looked really sad .

_"So that scream that i and Gildarts heard in the forest was Natsu"_ Haruka talk to herself.

"Now the guy is looking at me and hurting me again. When suddenly Natsu punch him and make me could escape. Natsu faint after that. I try to search for Gildarts and maybe he could help us. I really tired and my body feels really weak. That's when I meet…" Happy word stop when he and Haruka heard a giant scream !

"We are there !" Happy said to Haruka. In the land we saw a Gildarts was faint right beside Natsu.

The man looked above. He know where Happy and Haruka.

"Shit !" Haruka said to herself. Before they get a change of landing they already been attack by a huge power of lightning. "Guah !" When the lightning hit them. Now they are falling to the ground. Haruka cannot stand after get the lightining attack and falling to the ground + practicing with Gildarts (3x pain) He looked at Happpy who suffering the pain too. Just like her.

"Happy…." Haruka try to touch him. When suddenly a foot stepped on her hand. Haruka scream. She looked at the person. His face is full of hatred and Scar in his eyes. He stepped even harder on Haruka hand. Haruka scream again. And there is the sound of broken bones. The guy keep crushing her hand and said. "Tell me.. where is The scared sword"

**ANTOHER CHAPTER ! COME OUT ! AFTER THIS MAYBE I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAP TO PAY YOU GUYS CAUSE I DON'T MAKE NEW CHAPTER FOR A LONG TIME... **


	8. First Fight : Chapter 8

**Home : Chap 8**

Haruka looked with hatred "This guy…" Haruka said to herself.

"I SAID WHERE IS THE SACRED SWORD !" He crushing her hand even harder. He step back, when he notice something. He looked at Haruka "Oh.. Scarlet Hair…" He touch Haruka hair.

"Remember me of that wowan…" He pull Haruka hair hard. Haruka scream again.

"Help…" Happy little voice comes out. "Hap.." Her voice stop when the guy foot moving too crushing Happy heads. Happy suffering in pain and make Haruka really wanted to kill the guy.

"YOU BASTARD !" Haruka try to stand up but she can't. Her eyes now full of picture of Happy pain. Happy still suffering until he was faint again. Now the guy look at her again.

"Are you her daughter ?" His voice so much like beast in Haruka ear.

"Oh… what is there ?" He look at Haruka neck. "The sacred sword" He said and look of Haruka who already look him.

He pull Haruka higher. And make Haruka scream much more.

Her face is not changed at all, the face of a killer and full of hatred. He trying to took it from Haruka necklace but before he could touch it, the necklace already make a barrier just like when Gildarts wanted to touch it.

"So..the necklace already decided…" The guy look at it. "Very well then I must kill you" His order hand was place in Haruka neck.

And then he strangle her. Haruka couldn't breath . She tried to escape and struggle but it make the pain even worst. Suddenly…

"What ? What are you saying ?" The guy look at her who trying to say something. He put her ear in Haruka mouth.

"Sword…" Haruka said. And suddenly there is a magic barrier and there is a sword in her hand ! Haruka can use magic !

Haruka swing her sword before in the guy head but before that he quickly let go Haruka and escape from it. Before the guy could use his magic Haruka already did it first.

"10 sword !"10 sword comes out from nowhere and attack the guy.

The guy could escape from it, but suddenly Haruka already use her swordship skills. The guy fight her. Haruka try to attack his leg but the man jump and use his magic, he attack her again with lightning magic. Just like when he attack happy and her. Haruka escape from it and jump to him.

"YOU PAY WHAT YOU DONE !" Haruka said and swing her sword to him.

The man reject with his lightning. Now they landing in the ground again. Suddenly, all around Haruka there is a barrier and she couldn't move an inch.

"How about I take your magic ?" The guy said to her.

"You jerk !" Haruka shout to him.

Haruka can sense that the barrier now is charge up to took her magic away. The man laughing.

"The last sacred sword !" The guy look at Haruka, he expect some begging from her. But what he got is mocking stares from Haruka.

"SWORD !" Haruka shout to him. Now all around that guy is sword. Above him, right him, and left him. Even behind him.

"If you took my magic and you will be dead too" Haruka smirk. One little tiny move from her and he will be dead. The barrier getting weaker, it seems the guy got the bait and let Haruka get a change to fight.

"Look here you little bastard !"Haruka throw a sword and landing in his right leg who crushing her hand and Happy head. The man screaming with pain. Haruka getting closer to him. And put a sword in front of his neck.

"Where is my mother ?" She look at him. "S-s-he…" but before could tell her he already disappeared. Haruka just stood there. And then fall to the ground. She couldn't think that using magic could be that hard.

Suddenly there is moving from behind and Haruka quickly turn her head. It was Jellal, Lucy with a little blue girl and a white cat. Just like Happy but this is female. _"Wendy and… Carla ?"_ Haruka try to guessing the girl.

But beside all of that Haruka relief that it was them. Jellal run to Haruka after he saw her.

"Haruka !" Jellal quickly come to her daughter. Lucy run to Natsu , Wendy to Gildarts because he is the person with most wound and because there is a little sword in his right stomach. And Carla to Happy.

"What happen ?" Jellal look at Haruka hand who was still holding a sword and other hand who really red. 'What happen to you hand ?!" Jellal look at her hand who has broken bones. Haruka just smiled a little and faint. Last thing she remember is shout from her father.

**ANTOHER CHAPTER ! COME OUT ! AFTER THIS MAYBE I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAP TO PAY YOU GUYS CAUSE I DON'T MAKE NEW CHAPTER FOR A LONG TIME... **


	9. Erza's Room : Chapter 9

**Home : Chap 9  
**

"Haruka.." A gentle voice called her named. Haruka open her eyes "Mama ?" Haruka look at her beautiful smiled. Haruka look an image of Erza smiled and called her. But the picture slowly turn to be her father.

"Haruka !" Jellal said again. Haruka awake from her ilussion and now look at her father and the nurse beside her bed "Thank's God you are safe" Jellal said and then look at the nurse "Thank you" Jellal said

"No problem" The nurse said with smiled, "After this I need to check Gildarts and Natsu" The Nurse said "Excuse me" She smiled to Haruka and Jellal then left.

"Father… where am I ?" Haruka ask to him. "You are in the hospital. We took you, Gildarts, and Natsu" Jellal said, stroking her head.

"Do you need something ?" Jellal ask looking to Haruka. "Do you wanted to eat ? I can buy you some of apple downstairs" Jellal said. Haruka smiled to her Father. She was really relief that she have such a wonderful Father.

"Thank's father, but I'm fine" Haruka smiled. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, it was Natsu, Gildarts, and Happy. Natsu was bandaged in his arm, Gildarts in his stomach, his head and in her right arms. Happy in his head, left arms, and his right leg.

"Hello Haruka.." Gildarts said. Haruka smiled back to him and said "Hello Gildarts"

"Your arms.." Happy look at Haruka hands who was bandaged. "Is it alright ?" He ask.

Haruka look at her hands that was bandaged, "It's alright" Haruka said. She turn her face "Do you know who the person who attack us ?" Haruka ask to Gildarts. "It's it from the person who searching for my necklace ?" Haruka said.

"Yes.. they searching for it" Gildarts said

Haruka turn her faced down. "_They really come here…_" Haruka said to herself. "Makarov told us to always stay in the guild. Especially you Haruka. He seems know that they will attack us soon after they know the last sword is here" Gildarts said. Haruka shock._"They will attack Fairy Tail ?!" _ Haruka cannot believe it.

"How about my mother ?" Haruka ask.

"This morning the search team will go" Gildarts said. "Search team ?" Haruka ask.

"It's Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla" Happy said.

"WHAT ?! THEY GO WITH OUT ME ?! I THOUGHT I WAS PART OF IT !" Natsu shout to Gildarts.

"You are to weak to fight Natsu 'Happy said.

"WHAT ?! I'M PERFECTLY FINE !" Natsu burst a fire from his hand and his mouth. Is little disgusting for Haruka.

When suddenly Gildarts punch him. **ON HIS HEAD** "This is hospital Natsu !" Gildarts said "So be quiet !" Gildarts looks at Natsu with a killer faces, who know suffering the pain of Gildarts punch.

"Sorry Gildarts…" Natsu said while rubbing his head.

Haruka flew to him "Hey Natsu, you told me that Erza Daughter will be here… where is it ? Are she just like Erza ? An evil witch ? A Monster ? A beast ? I bet she is like it" Happy flew around in Natsu head. Doesn't realize that Haruka already prepare for a giant fist for him when she heard those word.

"It's behind you…" Haruka creppy voice comes out. The Dark aura from Haruka is flew around Happy.

"Come here.. little cat... come here, SO I CAN KILL YOU !" Demon smiled show up from Haruka. Jellal, Gildarts and Natsu was just standing in there. Well of course they were scary after know that Haruka is just like her mother.

Happy turn his head with a scared faces. "I-i-it's y-y-you ?" Happy voice become just like a squeak. Not mention anymore, Happy now is begging from his life in front of Haruka.

After a _little-begging-for-life_ from happy Haruka said to her father "Mmm… father can I get out from hospital ?" Cause well, Haruka didn't fit well to the hospital smell. Feels like antiseptic everywhere. "Oh ? you can … but if your hand fine" Jellal said while look at Haruka hand.

'I'm fine father…' Haruka smiled to her father.

"Okay… I will talk to the receptionist" Jellal said. Few minutes later they are out from hospital and know in Fairy Tail.

They were greet by Mirajane in the bar. Who was collecting all the dirty dishes who been left by the mage in the Fairy Tail. Gildarts quickly gone to the Master Room, while Natsu and Happy are gone to their house. Haruka notice there is somebody in the corner. There is Levy, Fried, and Gajeel. Well she don't think that Gajeel is part of it cause the ones who work is just Levy and Fried. Gajeel just give a blank faces.

Levy notice there is someone watching her except Gajeel. "Haruka !" Levy smiled to her and walk closer to her. Haruka still wearing the Hospital clothes cause there is no other clothes left.

"Is your hand fine ?" Levy look at Haruka bandaged hand.

"It's fine" Haruka smiled. Levy noticed about Haruka.

"Do you wanna to get change ?" Levy said when she looks at Haruka Hospital clothes.

'Well I want to... but someone doesn't wanted me to bring it" Haruka give a little i-blame-you faces to Jellal. Now Levy looks at Jellal and give a what a-terrible-father faces.

"WHAT ? Her suitcase just like Erza's ! how I'm suppose to bring it ?" Jella protest to them. Still giving the look i-blame-you faces and what-a-terrible-father face to Jellal, Levy said to Haruka

"You can change with your mothers clothes. We still keep them. Good as new, wanted me to accompany you to Fairy Hills ?" Levy smiled. "I need some rest and some fresh air. I already told Fried that I will rest first"

Well Haruka doesn't wanted to say no to Levy suggestions but 'Mother Clothes' ? wild imagination come strike again. "Well… I'm not sure of it" Haruka said

"Come on.. it will fit good on you" Levy said with excited voices. "We-ll.." Before Haruka can continue her word Levy already grab her hand and they run to Fairy Hills. 'HE-HEY !" Jellal shout to them. But I think is useless cause they are now disappeared. Leaving Jellal alone in Fairy Tail (poor Jellal -_-)

**-Fairy HILLS—**

"Welcome to your mother room" Levy opens the door in front of them. In the room there was LOT-LOT-LOT of ARMORS. In the right and left them. The beautiful kind, the strong one, and… the strange one. Well there is an armor, not exactly an armor. Just a bunny costumes. _For Easter ?_ Haruka look to the costumes and still wondering around.

_How those ballet dress get in here ? and why there is a costume of frog ?_ Haruka ask to herself. But beside of that Haruka still amazed by the collection of 'armor' that her mother have.

"Wanna try one ?" Levy said after she notice Haruka interest expression.

"How ?" Haruka ask

"Put your arms in one of the armor" Levy said while pointing to an armor.

"Have you ever try one of these ?" Haruka said while walking to the armor.

"I-i.. prefer to be myself" Levy smiled.

Haruka touch one of the blue armor. When she touch it the magic circle comes out again and all around Haruka is full of smoke. 5 minutes later Haruka already wore the armor.

"You don't fell heavy ?" Levy curiosity comes out. Everyone who try Erza armor will be really suffering by the weight of the armor.

"No.. it's just like when I use my Kendo uniform" Haruka turns around. Walk to a mirror behind her.

"What are these armor do ?" Haruka look to the mirror.

"It's the Aqua Maiden Armor, by the name I guess you know what the power that the armor have. Well this is still the weak ones. And this is not for fighting too" Levy said.

"Where is the strong ones ?" Haruka ask.

"You will know soon. About your armor, You just can try one. There is 2 option if you use armor. One you held it in your magic or 2 you pull it off. If you held more than one armor or use it your magic will be really drain out. But for Erza is not a problem. She can try everything and held everything"

'How can I change back ?" Haruka ask.

"Is your heart desire. Pull it off, or held it in your magic. Choose one and said it. Just think about changing clothes" Levy said.

Haruka nodded. She prepare to use magic circle again.

"Change back" Haruka said and suddenly around her is full of smoke again. And now Haruka is wearing the hospital uniform. The armor is now part of Haruka magic.

"How do I active it again ?" Haruka said "Just said the armor name and imagined it' Levy answer back.

"How do you know so much about armor ?" Haruka ask when they continue they tour.

The room is really huge cause everytime they walked. Every corner, left and right them is full of armor. "Well.. I read lot of books include armor, so that is why I know so much about it" Levy smiled. The stopped in front of a huge door in the end of the corridor. Levy open it. Haruka couldn't believe what she saw. "Welcome.." Levy said. Can you guess what is behind the door ?

**CHAPTER 9 IS OUT ! LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLEASE ! TILL NEXT WEEK ! BYE ! :)  
**


	10. Dungeon and Meet Search Team : Chap 10

**CHAP 11 : **

In the nothern area of Fiore, a mystical tower has been build in there. Is part of Tower of Heaven program but it already been pieces now. Underground the tower there is a dungeon to keep all the slave that work in the tower. Lot of people thought there is no one there but now there is. Full of warrior from another land and country who hold the Sacred Sword. They have been captured and hold in there.

A Dark haired guy with a scar from his faced has gone to the dungeon. Meet Casper Coral, The leader of the people who kidnapped the warrior.

"How is it ? Is she started to spoke now Alfro ?" he said to the person next to him.

"No.. she even don't say any single word of it. Well her nick name is not wrong after all" the person who called Alfro said.

"Well that fine by me..." They walked to the darkest dungeon in there.

In there a lady has been captured and torture to make her spoke a word about the Sacred Sword. Her clothes almost like a pieces and and her haired where really mess. Her beautiful eyes was paint with blue color because of the fight. Now her hand and her feet already been tied with a chain to the wall. The gate of the dungeon has been open. But the lady didn't make any respond.

"Hello there.." Braeden said. The lady still didn't spoke a single word.

"Well if you don't spoke, fine..." He take a turn around her "Hope my people treat you well"

The lady still doesn't answer. "Now tell me... where is your necklace ?". Still not moving the lady looked at him. Her face full of hatred, and scar and blood. Suddenly the guy grab her scarlet hair. The lady scream with pain "Now.. how about you become a nice girl and tell me about your necklace ?" The guy said. The lady still doens't answer anything. She just looked him with hatred. The guy grab her scarlet hair again and even harder than before. The lady scream again.

"You will never find it" The lady finally spoke.

Suddenly a sound come from Alfro pocket. A magic comunicator. Alfro quickly answer it. "Sir, we found the last Sword" Alfro said.

"Where is it ?" He said. The lady face became full of curious and worried.. Couldn't he ?

Alfro whisper something in his master ear when suddenly Braeden face showed an evil smiled. He looked to her. "Oh well.. a family reunion will come.. don't worry my loved. You will soon be reunited with your daughter" The lady face turns pale. Her biggest fear become true. They found her. "Or maybe in heaven..." Braeden continue and laugh. The lady face now turned to be a killer faces. Full of anger and hatred. "You touch her and you die !" She scream to him. Braeden just laugh. "Don't worry i will just played a game with her and with your comrades since they already met" Braeden smiled and started to walk away. "Don't you dare !" The lady started to broke free from the chain when suddenly a gasp of lighting come from the chain and shock her. The lady scream again.

"Oh don't say you forgot about the electric shock.." Casper said. The lady looked to him still with face of hatred and but her consciousness was no longer inside her and she started to faint. "Don't..." The last word before her fainted.

"Sleep well Titania.." The gate to her dungeon closed.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Haruka stopped. "Haruka ?" Happy said. "Are you alright ? why do you stop ?" Happy flew to her. "Is there something bother you ?" Natsu ask . "No.. i'm fine happy- Natsu. Thank you". She wonder why she suddenly get feels that there is something bad will happen and the bad thing is targetting her and Fairy Tail.

**-THE SEARCH TEAM POSITION-**-

Mean while the search team has gone to search for Erza. The night is going to come so they decided to make a campfire. When they started to eat some of fish that they have got (most were in ice, because gray magic) suddenly a voice came out from the bushes.

**"**Hey guys do you hear it ?" Lucy said.

"Hear what ?" Gray said.

"A sound from the bushes" Lucy whispering. They gathered together and closer to the fire. They prepared their magic. Lucy was holding her keys, Wendy started to breath air and Gray started to place his fist on his hand, a position when he wanted to make ice magic. The bushes sound getting clear and clear. Suddenly they jump and unleash their magic

"Gate of the..."

"Ice magic ..."

"Roar of the..."

They suddenly stopped and in 3,2,1  
"HUAA !" They scream together. 3 ZOMBIE burst out from the bushes. They run together in that moment circling the campfire. The zombie runs to catch them too. It started to look like "Tom and Jerry".

"Food..." The zombie said and make they run even faster than before. Well is obvious because what they saw is half human and they don't even looked like human anymore. They walk and run with their hand and that's what creepping Gray,Lucy, Wendy and Carla out, when suddenly..."Natsu ?" Lucy finally recognized one of the zombie. "Natsu ?!" Gray, Wendy and Carla quickly looked to one of the zombie. Yes.. it was Natsu.

"And that's... Haruka ?" Carla said. Few second later we could see a food race between Natsu and Happy. Even when Haruka was really hungry she still have some manners not likes those two. "Why are you guys here i thought you were in hospital" Gray said.

"Wellllssss woz woow wazznast toazzz jzoinnn yzouuuzz" Natsu said with mouth full.

"Translate please.." Gray said looked confused

"I can.. well he said that they.. oh no.. us, want to join you guys..." Haruka said

"Aazzznzzz serzhhh fzorrr erzrakkk" Natsu continued, still with full mouth.

"And search for my mother" Haruka translate.

"Gildarts agree with you guys ?" Lucy looked to Haruka.

"Well... not exactly" Haruka tried to escape from Lucy eyes. Then she told the story of how she went through before meet them.

"YOU ESCAPE FROM HOSPITAL ?!" Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla scream. "Haruka !"

"Well.. i know but, it didn't like i escape from prison. And after all i wanted to find my mother. And i didn't like to be a girl who just sit around waiting some news to come" Haruka take a bite of her fish. Everyone have a deep breath after Haruka said that. Well they actually understand how Haruka felt, especially Lucy. Well she can really understand what Haruka felt. To being separated by her mother for a long time and never heard a single news about her. And now a big news come and said that her mother is missing. And beside all of that she is the daughter of Erza Scarlet. The strongest woman in Fiore. She couldn't act like a good princess when she know her mother was somewhere, out there.

"Ah ! Fine.. you can come" Gray said. "Beside nobody could hold stupid fire head when he already fire up"

"What did you call me ?" Natsu glared to Gray.

"Stupid fire head" Gray looked to Natsu with teasing face.

"You want some piece of me.. ICE BUCKET ?!" Natsu grab Gray clothes. Apparently Gray still wearing his clothes. What a Lucky Day for Natsu. He could grab his shirt just like he grab the owner. Someday.

"Well stupid, just like you can beat me off" Gray yelled to Natsu.

"You try ot pick a fight around here ?!" Natsu yelled back.

"SIT DOWN !" Haruka shout to both of her. "You two apparently seems tired to live" Haruka now give them Devil Smiled. "NOW SIT !" She shout.

"Yes ma'am !" They sit down immediately after saw Haruka smiled.

"They both has grown up but still acting like a kid" Carla said.

"WHAT ?!" Natsu and Gray looked to Carla. But they shut their mouth again when Haruka summon sword, surrounding Gray and Natsu.

"That's Gray and Natsu for you !" Happy said. Lucy and Wendy just took a deep breath after looking their condition now. It's not going to be easy, hadling both of them. Even Lucy and Erza couldn't stop them if they already made of their mind. Just like Fairy Tail. Not easy to handle even by the Magic Council right ? But.. this is who they are. Nobody could change them. Even so... with all the fight, and war that they make everyday in the guild. Their loyalty for comrades cannot be questioned.

Am i right readers ?

THANK YOU FOR PEOPLE WHO STILL READING THIS ! **Watashi aishiteru min'na-san**


End file.
